With or Without You
by luvin-the-coffee
Summary: Complete! After a moment of honesty at the diner, Lorelai devises a plan to discover Luke's true feelings. Little does she know that it will end up back- firing and triggering the unexpected. My first fic posted! Reviews still welcome!
1. A skeleton in the closet

With or Without You  
  
(It's around 11:00 pm and Lorelai is standing at the front door of the diner. She's wearing her pajamas and is holding a coffee mug in one hand and a flannel shirt in the other. Luke comes to the door and unlocks it, scowling. Lorelai enters quickly.)  
  
Lo: Ok, before you start screaming in high- pitched feminine tones.I have a very good explanation for this-  
  
Lu: You ran out of coffee.  
  
Lo: No.  
  
Lu: You set your house on fire.  
  
Lo: No.  
  
Lu: You enjoy tormenting me.  
  
Lo: N- yes. But that's not it. I was snuggled up in my bed, layers of blankets and fluffy pillows surrounding me when I had a sudden - and when I say sudden, I mean gynormously huge- pang of guilt.  
  
Lu: You forgot to watch Oprah.  
  
Lo: No. I realized that I'd stolen a recruit form your flannel shrine.  
  
(Holds up flannel shirt smiling sweetly.)  
  
Lu: Ok. how exactly?  
  
Lo: Well.last night, we were watching movies- you fell asleep. I went upstairs; you musta taken your shirt off in some dream version of a male strip club. then when you woke up you were totally disoriented- you left, abandoning your shirt, and I thought that it was a cute couch adornment, so I named it Ernie- and then totally forgot about it. So, now, I'm here, your flannel's here and my couch is pining for it's best friend.  
  
Lu: Ah. (Regarding her with a slightly amused expression.)  
  
Lo: Well. here's your shirt back.take good care of him.  
  
(She slowly, almost regretfully gives Luke his shirt, but he gives it back.)  
  
Lu: Genderized inanimate objects aside. I think maybe you should keep it.  
  
Lo: (Looks touched.) Why? Lu: (Gruffly.) Well, because- you know it's late. you're bugging me and. I uh wouldn't want your couch to be lonely.  
  
Lo: That's very compassionate of you. (Holds shirt close.) So, while I'm here and you're awake and-  
  
Lu: One coffee coming right up. (Lorelai smiles and sits down at her usual table.)  
  
Lo: Rory's coming home tomorrow. she got a bit sick of tapping her heels, so I told her to get her butt over here before I put on my witch hat and teleport her- seemed to work.  
  
Lu: (Chuckles.) How ya feeling about it?  
  
Lo: Life without mini- me? (Luke nods as he gives her her coffee and and sits down at the other side of the table.)  
  
Lo: Ok, I guess. who am I kidding? It sucks! One day I started missing her so much that I began a very one- sided conversation with a photo I found in her room. it sucks when people you love aren't around to quench your endless needs for chatter.  
  
Lu: (Distant.) Yeah. (Looks at him for a minute, then is jolted with sudden realization.)  
  
Lo: Oh Luke. I'm sorry.  
  
Lu: That's ok.  
  
Lo: No, really. that was totally out of order. things just slip my mind and I start blabbering. I'm sorry. (She reaches for his hand and takes it in hers.)  
  
Lu: (Looks down at there hands and says a bit huskily.) Don't worry about it.  
  
Lo: I guess just being lonely takes a little getting used to. At least for someone who's accustomed to having their best friend right next door. (Luke nods.)  
  
Lo: (Emotional.) I thought adapting would be easier then this. but it's seriously like living in a box.  
  
( Luke gently removes his hand form her's and awkwardly pats her on the shoulder.)  
  
Lu: You'll move on. someone new will come along, and even though Roy will still be as big a part of you as she is now. it won't seem so much like you're giving her up.  
  
Lo: (Looks touched.) Where do these outbursts of sentimental wisdom come form, Luke Danes?  
  
Lu: (Chuckles.) I've got a few tricks up my sleeve.  
  
Lo: But how is it that you don't know anything about gift- shopping but when it comes to cheering people up you can outrun Willy Wonka himself?  
  
Lu: (Blushes.) I guess I get it form a lot of different stuff. life experiences. they help you gain insight. Like- you know- my dad dying, opening the diner at eighteen. the numerous traumas of finding Rachel packed up over and over again.  
  
Lo: Wow. you've been through a lot. Crap. a couple broken lipstick tubes are my ultimate claim to fame.  
  
(Luke laughs and Lorelai seizes the opportunity to ask him something that she's been wondering about for awhile.)  
  
Lo: So. what happened with you and Rachel anyways?  
  
(Luke gazes at her intensely, daring her to go on.)  
  
Lo: I always wondered. that day- you came over and told me that she was gone. and I never really got the inside scoop- not that I wanted the inside scoop- I mean, not that it's any of my business. I was just kinda curious.  
  
Lu: She had her reasons.  
  
(Lorelai gives him a probing look.)  
  
Lo: Such as.?  
  
(Luke stands up very quickly.)  
  
Lu: Maybe you should go.  
  
Lo: What?? "Maybe I should go"? I thought we were taking our skeletons our of the closet. and you CAN'T interrupt that kind of secret session with "Maybe you should go."  
  
Lu: Well, I just did.  
  
(Lorelai pouts as she stands up.)  
  
Lo: You confuse me.  
  
Lu: That's my job.  
  
Lo: You sure you don't wanna talk? I mean. it really helps! That's my wisdom bit right there.  
  
Lu: (Quietly.) I don't wanna talk.  
  
Lo: (Laughs.) What? Was she a cross- dresser?  
  
Lu: (Glares at her.) No.  
  
Lo: European refugee? Missionary? Michael Jackson fan?  
  
Lu: Go. (She picks up her mug and newly acquired flannel and he ushers her towards the door.)  
  
Lo: Then what? Luuuuuuuuuke.  
  
Lu: You are incredibly determined.  
  
Lo: Thank you for noticing. So. does my persistent side win over that little tid- bit?  
  
Lu: Nope.  
  
Lo: Come on!  
  
Lu: No!  
  
Lo: It's not like you have anything to hide form me.  
  
(Luke shifts uncomfortably and looks her directly in the eye.)  
  
Lu: (Quietly.) Maybe I do.  
  
(He suddenly become very fascinated with his feet and so misses Lorelai's change in expression, for surprised to thoughtful.)  
  
Lo: Maybe someday you'll tell me.  
  
Lu: Maybe someday I will.  
  
Lo: (Exiting.) See ya later.  
  
Lu: Yep. Bye. 


	2. Unchartered territory

(It's around lunchtime. Lorelai and Rory are at their kitchen table, sipping homemade coffee.)  
  
Lo: So, let me get this straight. the bossy red haired girl, who's name you can't remember told the weird girl to tell Paris to tell you that she likes your shirt.  
  
Ro: Yes. And then, I told Paris to tell the weird girl to tell the bossy red haired girl "Thanks." And now I'm still waiting for her reply and have been referring to her a Blah ever since.  
  
Lo: Your Yale life is fascinating.  
  
Ro: Fascinating or incredibly boring.  
  
Lo: I'm settling on somewhere in-between.  
  
Ro: Good idea, neutral triumphs over all. So, how's Star's Hollow without me?  
  
Lo: Well, the library's sleeping soundly. Also, there is a very suspicious looking Asian girl, who keeps dropping off rectangular shaped parcels.  
  
Ro: Hmmm.I wonder who that could be.  
  
Lo: (Smiles.) They're up in your room. A.C.D.C., The Bangles and ha- this is a good one- Shania Twain.  
  
Ro: (Laughs.) What can I say? Her taste changes every week. I'm starved; wanna hit Luke's?  
  
Lo: (After a moment.) Nahh.  
  
Ro: (Disbelieving.) Did you just flat out refuse our happy dose of brown goodness?  
  
Lo: (Nodding head.) I believe I did.  
  
Ro: How- why? This is an outrage! Preposterous!  
  
Lo: Hun. you're drinking coffee right now.  
  
Ro: And this even compares to Luke's? Are you out of your mind?  
  
Lo: (Grins.) You know the answer to that.  
  
Ro: Hmmph. why don't you wanna visit our old pal Luke's?  
  
Lo: It's not that I don't want to visit the diner.  
  
Ro: Aha! You finally got sick of monosyllable man!  
  
Lo: Not sick of him. he's just kinda been acting weird lately.  
  
Ro: Weird good or weird bad?  
  
Lo: Weird in-between.  
  
Ro:Ah. Playing the drifter again!  
  
Lo: You can go ahead if you want- you know, I can make myself a severely burnt piece of toast- maybe spread some peanut butter on it to get rid of the flavour.  
  
Ro: Mom!  
  
Lo: What?  
  
Ro: Why are you avoiding Luke?  
  
Lo: I am not avoiding Luke!  
  
Ro: Really? Ok.  
  
Lo: What? That's it? You're not going to ask me bazillion mind-blowing questions?  
  
Ro: Nope. I dropped that hobby a while ago.  
  
Lo: Ok..  
  
(Silence follows for a bit.)  
  
Ro: Hey mom?  
  
Lo: Yup?  
  
Ro: Wanna play a game?  
  
Lo: Always!  
  
Ro: Ok, I ask, you answer. no pensive pauses allowed.  
  
Lo: Ooh fun! Go!  
  
Ro: What's your name?  
  
Lo: Lorelai.  
  
Ro: How old are you?  
  
Lo: Thirty- six.  
  
Ro: What do you feel like eating?  
  
Lo: Spinach.  
  
Ro: (Laughs.) What's your favourite colour?  
  
Lo: Pink.  
  
Ro: Why are you avoiding Luke?  
  
Lo: Because he likes me.  
  
Ro: Gotcha!  
  
Lo: Oh. that's an evil game! Someone shold take that game, stuff it down a drainpipe and then feed-  
  
Ro: Luke likes you?  
  
Lo: I never said that.  
  
Ro: You just did!  
  
Lo: That doesn't count! I mean. that game's obviously not trustworthy. in no way am I craving spinach!  
  
Ro: Mom, spill.  
  
Lo: It was last night at 11:oo.  
  
Ro: After hours coffee.  
  
Lo: Yup. I came in, we talked about couches, flannel shirts.and then you.  
  
Ro: Me.  
  
Lo: Yes you.  
  
Ro: How does me relate to Luke liking you?  
  
Lo: Keeps your pants on missy. and please please PLEASE refrain from saying those words because they're very scary.  
  
Ro: Ok. Continue.  
  
Lo: So, I was talking about how much I miss you.then the conversation took a weird turn and we were discussing the ex.  
  
Ro: Max?  
  
Lo: No, Rachel.  
  
Ro: Ohhh. you're object of insane jealousy hidden behind a coffee mug.  
  
Lo: (Blushes slightly.) What?  
  
Ro: Continue.  
  
Lo: So- uh. I ended up asking him why she left. you know. the second time, and he wouldn't tell me! He makes quite the charming Artful Dodger when he tries.  
  
Ro: Get to the good stuff!  
  
Lo: Good stuff? There was no good stuff, at least if the good stuff implies.  
  
Ro: Ew! Mom! No!  
  
Lo: Ok! Ok! I ended up saying something like.( In French dramatic voice.) "Luke, why must you torment me so? You have nothing to hide from me."  
  
Ro: And.?  
  
Lo: He replied. (Same voice, but lower.) "Maybe I do."  
  
Ro: Dunh dunh dunh. Wait a second! That's it?  
  
Lo: Yup. Why?  
  
Ro: That doesn't prove that he's infatuated with you!  
  
Lo: (Laughs.) Trust you to use the big, complicated word. But I know that doesn't prove anything. It's just a theory, which I blurted out in a moment of uncensored honesty.  
  
(Rory raises her eyebrow skeptically.)  
  
Lo: Ok. so maybe it's more like a needle which poked me in the ass after I realized that the rest of the haystack consisted of bigger and shinier ones.  
  
Ro: That's a very confusing metaphor.  
  
Lo: (Nods and smiles.) I agree.  
  
Ro: So.now you're hiding from Luke?  
  
Lo: That or something similar.  
  
Ro: I still don't get it.  
  
Lo: I have to pee. so I'll leave you with these fine words: "Columbus almost sunk his ship when he came upon unchartered territory."  
  
(Lorelai gets up and heads to the bathroom.)  
  
Ro: Unchartered isn't a word!  
  
Lo: Thanks for the insight!  
  
*****  
  
(Rory enters Luke's Diner and goes to sit down at a countertop stool. After a moment, Luke comes over and pours Rory some coffee.)  
  
Lu: Where's your mom?  
  
Ro: At home.  
  
Lu: She not eating?  
  
Ro: Oh yeah- no, she's. uh. had some very large cravings for- uh. burnt toast lately. so she figured "Why go to Luke's? I've got a toaster, I've got bread, and I'm an expert at burning things!" So. she's eating- just not here.  
  
Lu: (Chuckles.) Sounds like your mom all right.  
  
Ro: Yeah. (Looks at him for a moment.) Luke, about my mom.  
  
Lu: Yeah?  
  
Ro: Uh. never mind. 


	3. Soap opera in the soup aisle

(Rory is talking on the phone with Lane.)  
  
Ro: How's the band?  
  
La: Majorly suffering.we still can't find another member. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack.  
  
Ro: Ha. That's funny. My mom used that simile today.  
  
La: Well, I doubt she was referring to band auditions.  
  
Ro: Nope.she was referring to her and Luke.  
  
La: Her and Luke? As in her and Luke??  
  
Ro: No. Just her and Luke.  
  
La: Oh.'cause it would've been exciting if it were the other one!  
  
Ro: I know! Totally and completely and utterly and blissfully and- ok I'm out.  
  
La: And wonderfully and amazingly-  
  
Ro: And hopefully and happily and lovely-  
  
La: And beautifully and kindly-  
  
Ro: And- ok, are we still talking about my mom and Luke?  
  
La: (Bluntly.) I don't think so. But hey, Is there ANYTHING going on with them?  
  
Ro: What do ya mean?  
  
La: Well. it's so obvious that t least one of them is harbouring a secret crush. and my bet is that it's Luke.'cause he's always giving her that starry- eyed look.  
  
Ro: Heaven forbid!  
  
La: I know! If mama ever saw a boy giving me that, I'd be locked in the basement with a jar of pickles and a battery.  
  
Ro: Why a battery?  
  
La: I donno. 'cause batteries are cool.  
  
Ro: I see. you still want to know about the crush thing?  
  
La: Yes! Definitely!  
  
Ro: Well. mom has some suspicions that Luke's got a thing for her.  
  
La: Took her long enough! So, is she acting on it?  
  
Ro: Nope.  
  
La: (Shocked.) Why?  
  
Ro: Actually.she sort of is. she's hiding in our house, so that I can tell her how much Luke misses her and she can rate his feelings on the "crush- o- meter".  
  
La: Cunning.  
  
Ro: I agree. Oh! Oh! Oh! And the best part? When she does come out of the house.it's to go to Starbucks instead.  
  
La: Ooh.  
  
Ro: What can I say? My mom is a genius!  
  
*****  
  
(Two days later. Rory is again at Luke's without Lorelai. Luke approaches her with a slight frown on his face.)  
  
Lu: Is there something you're not telling me?  
  
Ro: Such as.?  
  
Lu: Your moms got chicken pox? The flu? She's developed some kind of allergy to coffee? Which I gotta tell ya, if that's the case.she had it coming.  
  
Ro: Nope. Nope. And nope.  
  
Lu: Then where the hell is she?  
  
Ro: Is it just my excellent hearing or do you actually miss your other most persistent customer?  
  
Lu: (Blushes.) It's definitely your hearing.  
  
Ro: If you just HAVE to know. mom's taken up going to Starbuck's for her daily doses.  
  
(Luke frowns and his brow furrows in worry.)  
  
Lu: What? How can that be?  
  
Ro: She says. no one there bugs her about her addiction.  
  
Lu: Oh. (Looks really upset.) Ok. Well, will you- uh- tell her that it's- uh. Free Danish day tomorrow?  
  
Ro: (Perks up.) Free Danish day?  
  
Lu: Yup.and she can- uh.have her coffee free too!  
  
(Rory regards him suspiciously and he notices.)  
  
Lu: ONLY because she's missed out on about six since she's been going to Starbuck's instead.  
  
Lu: Ok, I'll tell her.  
  
Lu: Thaks, what do you want?  
  
Ro: Monte Cristo please.  
  
Lu: You know that thing is like 80% cholesterol. I mean, I think it actually won an award for being the fattiest-  
  
Ro: Luke.  
  
Lu: (Catching himself.) Right. Right. Sorry. Don't wanna lose you too. (Luke goes off to get her food, leaving Rory wondering about his last comment.)  
  
*****  
  
(Lorelai is in Doose's. She's shopping in the soup aisle. She bumps into Miss Patty, who's also shopping.)  
  
Pa: Oh, hello Lorelai.  
  
Lo: Hi Patty. How are you?  
  
Pa: Wonderful, thanks. Just realizing my age when it comes to lifting these soup cans. but then again we are all, aren't we?  
  
Lo: Yup. I know exactly what you're talking about. In fact yesterday I could've sworn that I'd aged about 5o years.'cause I picked up a couple of needles and wool, and started knitting! I mean. no offense to you if you knit. but I've- uh. always considered it as a sport for those with artificial hips and liver spots.ha! Like my mother!  
  
Pa: (Looks concerned.) Lorelai, are you all right darling?  
  
Lo: Yes. Perfectly. Just spiffing. Why d'ya ask?  
  
Pa: Well. now because you used the phrase, "Just spiffing." But before because you seem abnormally. jumpy. Almost like you're afraid of running into someone.  
  
Lo: Oh Patty! That's nonsense! If the whole town were to gather around me right now wouldn't flinch or even think of running away. Actually. I might- because of the most likely presence of overwhelming B.O.. but apart from that, I'd be ok with it.  
  
Pa: All right dear. Well, enjoy your shopping.  
  
Lo: You too. (Patty is about to leave when Luke comes up behind them.)  
  
Lu: Hey!  
  
Pa: Oh. (With a glint in her eye.) Hello Luke.  
  
Lu: Hi Patty. Excuse me for a minute, will you? (Turns to Lorelai.) I haven't seen you for a whole week.  
  
Pa: (Hopeful.) Oh?  
  
Lo: Patty, not to be rude. but this is private business.  
  
Pa: Oh.. (Disappointed.) Well, I'll be seeing you later then.  
  
L+L: Bye.  
  
(Miss Patty continues down aisle. Once she is out of earshot Luke turns once again to Lorelai.)  
  
Lu: What's going on?  
  
Lo: Nothing.  
  
Lu: Then where the hell have you been?  
  
Lo: Around.  
  
Lu: Around? (Getting a little angry.) AROUND? Well. obviously you haven't been around d the diner. because I've got a really stale Danish in the back that I've been saving for you for half a week.  
  
Lo: Oh no.. I- uh- haven't been around the diner. I got a little sick of- uh. hearing coffee lectures.  
  
Lu: I've been freakin' lecturing you for over 10 years. why the sudden change of heart?  
  
Lo: Um.a woman's empowerment book. Really hardcore reading, that stuff.  
  
Lu: Something's going on.  
  
Lo: What?  
  
Lu: Something's going on with you that you don't want me knowing about.  
  
Lo: (Casual.) Nope. nothing's going on- I'm still me.. life's still life, and my coffee habits are still entirely unappealing to you.  
  
(Luke is getting frustrated and his voice is raised.)  
  
Lu: Dammit Lorelai! That's not what this is about and you know it!  
  
Lo: Shhh. you're going to pop Mrs. Wilkin's hearing aid out.(Waves to old lady.) Hey Mrs. Wilkins. sorry about that.  
  
Lu: I wanna know why you're avoiding me.  
  
Lo: Shh.  
  
( Luke is on a rant now and very very loud.)  
  
Lu: After years of free coffees, unnecessary favours, and you're still treating me like this!  
  
Lo: Luke, would you please be a bit quieter?  
  
Lu: No! Now tell me. does this have something to do with Friday night?  
  
Lo: No-yes- no.I don't know.  
  
Lu: Well you better damn well figure it out.'cause I'm sick of waiting around.  
  
(Starts to storm down the aisle.)  
  
Lo: (Pleading.) Luke!  
  
(Luke spins around angrily.)  
  
Lu: What?  
  
Lo: Please!  
  
Lu: I'm sick of just "please" Lorelai. You don't get it.,, and do you know what? You never will! 'Cause you're too damn ignorant to see what's right in front of you!  
  
Lo: (Close to tears.) Luke!  
  
Lu: No! That's it! You abandon me. well, now it's my turn! (Storms out, leaving Lorelai crying in the soup aisle.) 


	4. Miss Patty's gossip gang

Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! For this next chapter, the stuff in bold belongs to the actual show, I just wanted to add in some of my favourite L/L moments(! I know it doesn't make sense that she'd be able to remember all of it after three years, but I felt that it was really important for her to reflect sometime in the story.so please don't be too harsh on me! If you think it's not romantic enough right now, don't worry; I'm building up to it! Hope you like it!  
  
*****  
  
(Lorelai is lying on her couch surrounded by blankets and Kleenexes. Her face is tear- stained. Rory enters and sits at the edge of the couch, looking at her mom sympathetically.) Ro: Don't worry mom. He won't stay mad for long. Lo: (Laughs harshly.) That little plan kind of back- fired.huh? Ro: No. Lo: Hun, just 'cause I'm in the depths of despair, it doesn't have to mean that you have to quit being Miss Honesty. Ro: Ok then, yeah. Lo: (Sitting up.) I mean it sorta worked, the whole free Danish day thing, and then the new chocolate bar combo and the mysterious vandalism of a Starbuck's sign. Ro: That one was very un-Luke. Lo: Yeah, probably was just some random punk kid, but still, it was a good guess. Ro: I agree. Lo: Darn shame that I can never actually go through with a nosy sneaky plan without someone getting hurt along the way. Ro: (Nods.) You know, it's not really your fault. Lo: Not my fault? Then who's is it? 'Cause lately I've been feeling like someone switched my heart with a drunk hobos. Ro: Yeah well, things like this aren't really anybody's fault. They're just the outcome of a whole bunch of emotions exploding with a bam. Lo: Hun, whatchs trying to tell me? Ro: I think, I think I'm trying to tell you that deep down you know how to solve this one. I think you're just ignoring one big life- altering emotion which could transform you into a slightly less oblivious you. And maybe if you finally acknowledge that emotion, everything else will fall into place. (Rory gets up.) Ro: I'm gonna go do some homework. Can you pretty please with chocolate on top do me a favour? Lo: Yup. If it doesn't involve cooking dinner for the queen. Anything. Ro: Try to figure it out. 'Cause you know, friends like Luke aren't milestones. They're the whole nine yards. (Rory exits the room leaving Lorelai to her thoughts. Slowly, she starts drifting into memories of her and Luke.) LORELAI: Please, Luke. Please, please, please. LUKE: How many cups have you had this morning? LORELAI: None. LUKE: Plus... LORELAI: Five, but yours is better. LUKE: You have a problem. LORELAI: Yes, I do. (Luke fills her cup.) LUKE: Junkie. LORELAI: Angel. You've got wings, baby. (Lorelai pulls a teddy bear onto her lap and lies down as she continues to have flashbacks.) LUKE: I heard, everything's ok. LORELAI: Yeah, yeah. They're going to keep him over night but - but he's going to be fine. [cries] LUKE: Hey. [Luke hugs her] Ok, see here's where the guy is supposed to give the girl his handkerchief but I don't have one.and plus I find the practice a little revolting so. LORELAI: No, I'm ok. LUKE: You sure? LORELAI: Yeah. LUKE: All right. Oh hey, I got this for you. LORELAI: Ah, where'd you get that? LUKE: Nurse's lounge. LORELAI: Uh-huh. LUKE: What? You're not the only one who can flirt [Lorelai laughs] The door was open. LORELAI: Thank you. (She shuts he eyes and pulls the stuffed animal close.) LORELAI: You know, I had a good time the other night - with the cards.  
  
LUKE: Oh yeah, yeah - me too.  
  
LORELAI: Good.  
  
LUKE: Yeah, if fact you rushed out of here before I had a chance to -  
  
LORELAI: A chance to?  
  
LUKE: Kick your ass in poker.  
  
LORELAI: [laughs] You wish.  
  
LUKE: Burger?  
  
LORELAI: Two and fries.  
  
LUKE: Maybe we could do it again sometime.  
  
LORELAI: Oh yeah, well, I-I would like that. (She laughs after remembering this, it hadn't seemed so obvious that Luke was interested in her at the time.) LUKE: I guess if you can find that one person, you know, who's willing to put up with all your crap, and doesn't want to change you or dress you or you know, make you eat French food, then marriage can be all right. But that's only if you find that person. LORELAI: Yeah, if you find that person. [They both get up and stand under the chuppah.] LORELAI: No one has ever made me a chuppah before. LUKE: Well, you only get married once. Theoretically. LORELAI: Yeah, you only get married once. (She gets a little emotional after this one, and decides to move on to a happier memory. Her dream() LUKE: I'll be home early, anything besides the q-tips? LORELAI: Um, cotton balls, world peace, Connie Chung's original face back. [Luke kisses her] LUKE: Goodbye crazy lady. [to Lorelai's stomach] Goodbye Sid and Nancy. LORELAI: Leopold and Loeb. LUKE: What? LORELAI: I changed my mind, don't tell Rory. LUKE: Decaf. LORELAI: Never. LUKE: They'll both have two heads. LORELAI: More to love. [They kiss again and Luke walks out the back door] (Lorelai sits up abruptly with a look of sudden realization on her face. Then, she slowly shakes her head, lies back down, rubs her eyes and closes them.) ***** (At Luke's. Miss Patty has gathered quite a crowd at a table. They are leaning in as she tells them something in a hushed tone. Luke is outside of the diner, hanging up signs.) Pa: I'm telling you, there's definitely something going on between those two. Babette: It's about time too. Do you have proof? Pa: Oh yes..(Quieter voice.) See, I was at Taylor's in the soup aisle and I bumped into Lorelai. She was all jumpy and it got me wondering if she was hiding from somebody. Well, halfway through some conversation about knitting, Luke comes over and says emotionally to her," I haven't seen you in weeks." Lorelai gets all nervous at this and I swear! The tension could've been cut with a knife. sexual tension that is. Gypsy: Did anything else happen? Pa: Well, I, not wanting to bud into personal business, went down the cereal aisle to avoid hearing something that I didn't want to. Lady: But did you? Pa: I'll say! As loud as anyone could manage Luke starts up a rant.here I'll quote, "You care noting of my feelings. All these years you've been ignoring things that have always been right there in front of you." Man: Ooh intriguing. Pa: Yes, but it gets better! Lorelai replied, " What do you want from me Luke? Does this have something to do with Friday night?" Lane: (Eyes bulging.) There was a Friday night? Pa: Yes! And that's a whole story right there on it's own! Babette: So you think that they've.. Pa: Oh, definitely! I've been with my share of men, and I can tell you, the way he was looking at her was a little more then "I wonder what you'd look like naked". Also, I'm pretty sure that somewhere down the road.or the soup aisle, if you will, (Leans in and whispers.) a passionate embrace was involved. (The crowd gasps in reaction, just as Luke enters. He sees them and approaches.) Kirk: (Turns to Luke.) Well, I must congradulate you sir. Who would've thought you'd be reckless enough to actually go through with it. Babette: Yes, Luke, we're all so happy that you've finally seen the light. Gypsy: Hope that fight doesn't end it. We could get used to some more free food days. Andrew: (Slaps Luke on the shoulder.) Congrats! Lu: (Totally confused.) What- what the hell are you people talking about? Pa: (Raises an eyebrow.) You don't know? Lu: That's why I'm asking. Pa: Think long and hard, it'll come to you. Well, I've got a ballet class to attend to, so long everybody! (Miss Patty gets up and begins to amble away.) Babette: Bye Patty! Old man: Thanks for the gossip! (Patty exits. Luke turns to the still remaining crowd, a blank look on his face. They all start giggling and whispering among themselves. Luke turns away and shakes his head.) Lu: I'll never understand this town. 


	5. That was awkward

(Rory and Lorelai are walking down the street of Stars Hollow.)  
  
Lo: I love Christmas break. You sure you can't just hide in my cupboard for the remainder of the year?  
  
Ro: Nope. I'd miss exams  
  
Lo: (Shakes her head and chuckles.) To only you that would be a bad thing.  
  
Ro: I've got a mega Luke's coffee craving right now.  
  
Lo: Thanks for sharing.  
  
Ro: Mom! How long has it been since you've entered that building? Wait! Hold on! Let me figure it out! (Does some quick finger math.) 13 days, 16 hours and 21 minutes!  
  
Lo: You just figured all of that out using finger math?  
  
Ro: What can I say? I'm a woman of many talents.  
  
(A small silence follows as they continue towards Starbucks. Lol, I doubt there is a Starbucks in Stars Hollow, but use your imaginations!)  
  
Lo: (Turns to Rory.) Hun, I just don't think it's time yet.  
  
Ro: Time yet?  
  
Lo: Time yet to accept that things are different and weird and different one more time. Time yet to get used to the fact that things'll never be "Coffee lecture, Taylore rant, festival blow- by- blow ever again.  
  
Ro: They could be.  
  
Lo: But they won't.  
  
Ro: But they could be.  
  
Lo: But they won't.  
  
Ro: (Sighs in frustration.) I give up. (Looks at Luke's diner as they pass.) But apparently Luke hasn't!  
  
(Lorleia looks up to see a couple of signs on it's exterior. They read: "Santa burgers, Rudolph burgers and Oompa Loompa burgers now fo sale. Come and get 'em!" Lorelai and Rory both stop walking to read the signs.)  
  
Lo: Well that confirms that our diner man has officially lost his mind. Ro: Either that, or he's developed some weird obsession with Willy Wonka, hey, maybe he can join your club!  
  
Lo: Party pooper! Stop tyring to change my opinion of him! He is a tall grumpy waitor, who's rude to senior authoritative figures of the town, who disapproves of anything remotely unhealthy, who makes beautiful coffee, who has a Colgate perfect smile, who- see! He's a horrible stinky guy!  
  
(They begin to walk again. Rory watches her mom curiously, as Lorelai continues to stare at the diner and almost trips over a block of ice.)  
  
Lo: Whoah.  
  
Ro: Mom?  
  
Lo: Yeah?  
  
Ro: Is it time to go in yet?  
  
Lo: (Smiles at Rory.) Do you know what hun? I think it is.  
  
(They sidestep and enter Luke's. With a sudden pang of anxiety, Lorleia tries to turn around, but with a reassuring smile, Rory gently pushes her forward. They come face to face with the still remaining crowd.)  
  
Lo: Hi- hi everybody. (Muttered to Rory.) Whoah, unnaturally scary, big crowd.  
  
Kirk: Good day Lorelai.  
  
Lane: Hey you guys. (Lane shoves her to the front and falls into step with Rory as the mother and daughter continue towards the counter.)  
  
Lane: (Whispered to Rory.) Hey, so we all heard about the soup aisle incident.  
  
Ro: (Whispered back.) Ohhh, so that's what the giggling and pointing masses of townsfolk are here for.  
  
La: Exactly. You gotta love them.  
  
(Lorelai sits down at a countertop stool as Rory and Lane take tow seats to her left. Luke is in the back and hasn't realized that they've come in yet. Very slowly, the group of townspeople is edging towards the three. Rory notices and taps Lorelai on the shoulder.)  
  
Ro: Uh, mom?  
  
(Before she has a chance to finish, Luke comes out. He looks grumpy at first, but when he sees Lorelai, his face softens. She smiles shyly at him and he approaches.)  
  
Lu: (Quietly.) Hey.  
  
Lo: Hey. One coffee. REGULAR.  
  
Lu: You know that stuff can kill ya.  
  
Lo: Well, I guess I'll start counting my days then.  
  
(Rory and Lorelai exchange smiles, as Luke gets the pot. They're glad that things aren't totally awkward. Luke comes back with the pot and starts to pour. He and Lorelai make eye contact for a moment and he overflows the mug.)  
  
Lu: Oh, crap! Sorry.  
  
(Luke glances left and right for something to clean it up with. Lorelai goes to hand him her napkin.)  
  
Lo: Here.  
  
(In the exchange, Luke has trouble grasping the napkin and their hands stay touching for a moment too long. Luke looks down at his feet, blushing. Lorelai turns around as someone behind them whistles. Luke raises his head and they both stare bewildered at the crowd, which has gathered around the counter.)  
  
Lu: What the hell? Out! Out! (Luke hurries out form behind the counter and starts to quickly usher them through the door, ignoring the outburst of protests. Lorelai turns to Lane and Rory.)  
  
Lo: (Quiet.) Jeez, don't they have t.v.s at home?  
  
La: (Laughs.) Yeah, but nothing's as entertaining as this!  
  
(Lorelai blushes and begins to dab at the coffee spill with the napkin Luke left on the table. After a moment he returnse, looking extremely pissed off.)  
  
Lu: Sorry about that. Patty's gang. Anything more interesting then a fly giving birth and they're on it.  
  
Lo: So- this is (Raises an eyebrow.) interesting?  
  
Lu: (Babbling.) Well- no- I mean- uh, in comparison to bug births- uh- coffee being spilt, some people may find that- uh0- really entertaining. Not that our situation is entertaining- not that we have a situation..jeez.  
  
(Luek scratches his head as he turns to begin preparing the food that they didn't even order.)  
  
Lu: So, how are things with you guys?  
  
Lo: Things are good- normal. We're just living happily and normally, like the Pleasantville family. You know- smiling in the face of danger with our identical frocks on backwards. Yeah..think that's pretty much it. You? (Lane turns to Rory.)  
  
La: (Mutters.) I feel like everything's stuck in slow- mo.  
  
Ro: Tell me about it.  
  
Lu: Same here. The diner's good- as you can see- foods- uh- unhealthy. (Chuckles.) And I'm..  
  
Lo: You're?  
  
Lu: (Glances over at toaster.) Burning bread! (Runs over to save it.)  
  
Lo: (Yells.) Oh, no worries! Burnt toast is delicious with peanut butter!  
  
(Exchanges somewhat of a forced smile with Rory, as Luke comes back carrying six black slices.)  
  
Lu: Well, I guess I'll have to start out on some new sandwiches.  
  
Ro: Uh, Luke? We didn't order anything.  
  
Lu: Oh- right. I just assumed-  
  
Lo: You know what? We better get going anyways. I've got a lunchdate with my own dinky toaster at home. See ya!  
  
(Gets up and starts to leave, Rory beside her and Lane taking up the rear. Rory glances back at the spilt coffee.)  
  
Ro: Mom, you forgot to pay.  
  
Lo: (Looks back.) Oh, oops, that completely slipped my mind. (Starts to head back.)  
  
Lu: Oh no, don't worry about it. It's on the house. Lo: (Smiles, tries to lighten mood.) Yeah well it darn well should be mister. I'm not payin' for spilt coffee.  
  
(Luke smiles a little as she waves and turns around. They exit and once they're outside, Lorelai breathes a huge sigh of relief.)  
  
Lo: That was..  
  
Ro+La: Hilarious! (They burst out laughing.)  
  
La: With- with the whole Pleasantville summary.  
  
Ro: And then "mister". Who would've ever thought you'd resort to name calling!  
  
La: Don't get us wrong, Luke was worse, ha, making sandwiches we didn't order.  
  
Ro: And then burning the sandwiches we didn't even order.  
  
Ro+La: Flies giving birth!  
  
(They continue they're giggling fit. Lorelai rolls her eyes, a slight grin beginning to form on her face.) 


	6. The world's most frightening question

Authour's note: This chapter is about Emily and Lorelai discussing love.. and Luke. I play Emily as less of a villain, but still, I'm pretty sure that I catch the essence of their relationship. Hope you like it!  
  
****** (Lorelai is watching t.v. in her family room. It's 5:00, and Rory is out at a friend's house. Suddenly, Lorelai hears the doorbell ring. She turns off the t.v. and rushes to get it. To her complete surprise, Emily is standing there.)  
  
Lo: Oh. Mom. Hi.  
  
Em: Hello Lorelai. (Enters.) Lovely evening, isn't it?  
  
Lo: Oh, yeah. And come on in by the way. (Lorelai shuts the door.)  
  
Lo: Mum, uh- not to sound too blunt- but what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Em: Well, I was just driving through town-  
  
Lo: You mean your chauffeur was driving through town.  
  
Em: Well, yes, to state the obvious. I'm actually headed to an old Chilton friend's house, and well, I was running a bit early, so, here I am!  
  
Lo: There you are! Fur coat and everything!  
  
Em: Oh, so you noticed my newest purchase? Lovely, isn't it?  
  
Lo: Yeah, once you get used to the fact that you're wearing a dead animal. Just peachy.  
  
(Emily begins walking towards the family room and Lorelai follows her. She arrives and dusts the couch off, before sitting down.)  
  
Em: Is Rory here?  
  
Lo: No, actually. She's uh- out with some friends. So it's just you and me.  
  
Em: Oh. That's nice.  
  
Lo: I was gonna say. (Lorelai sinks down slowly beside her mother.)  
  
Em: So, how are things with you?  
  
Lo: Work things? Friend things? Totally random things?  
  
Em: Well, I don't know, just things.  
  
Lo: I'll take vague mothers in the workplace for $2oo Alex.  
  
Em: What was that?  
  
Lo: Oh nothing, just a useful quip. So, take your pick.  
  
Em: Fine, fine. How's your love life? Are you currently involved with anyone?  
  
Lo: (Under breath.) I shoulda guessed.  
  
Em: Sorry?  
  
Lo: Oh- no, no, I'm not. I'm still playing the independent mother card.  
  
Em: Really?  
  
Lo: Unh- huh.  
  
Em: No dashing young mail- men? Rekindled relationships? Romance in the soup aisle?  
  
(Sits bolt upright and almost chokes on the piece of gum that she's chewing.)  
  
Lo: So- sorry? What was that you- uh, just said?  
  
Em: Dashing young mailmen?  
  
Lo: No! The other one, mom! The other one!  
  
Em: Romances in the soup aisle?  
  
Lo: Yeah- uh- where- how did you know? Is there something that your not telling me?  
  
Em: (Airily.) Such as?  
  
Lo: Mom, stop playing dumb and dumberer with me. Do you know what I think you know?  
  
Em: I'm not sure what you mean. What do you think that I know that you know that I know?  
  
Lo: Mom!  
  
Em: It was actually your friend Sooie who told me. I called the inn to make sure that you were coming to Friday night dinner and she talked up a storm. Finally she admitted that you weren't even there, so I continued with my knitting.  
  
(Lorelai stifles a giggle, but then decides that this is an important time to be serious.)  
  
Lo: So you know what's- uh, going on?  
  
Em: Yes, and I can't say that I'm alarmed. Insulted that you didn't tell me. But nonetheless, I saw it coming.so what did you do? Slip him a sedative and then later while he was a blurry-eyed mess, seduce him into bed?  
  
Lo: Mom, what?  
  
Em: Oh, I'm sorry, if that was inappropriate. Although, I do believe that the assumption would be very characteristic of you.  
  
Lo: Nothing even remotely close to that ever happened! But thanks for the endearing motherly comment!  
  
Em: My pleasure. So then, what is going on between you two?  
  
Lo: Nothing  
  
Em: Lorelai?  
  
Lo: Nothing yet.  
  
Em: Well, do you want something to happen?  
  
Lo: I'm pretty sure that's what the yet implies.  
  
Em: Do you have feelings for him then?  
  
Lo: I'd rather not discuss this.  
  
Em: A big wedding?  
  
Lo: Mom.  
  
Em: House with a picket fence?  
  
Lo: Hello! Totally Tom Sawyer!  
  
Em: Three kids?  
  
Lo: Mom..pleaaaase.  
  
Em: Two and a dog?  
  
Lo: Again, emphasis on the "pleaaaase".  
  
Em: Or maybe you're more of a cat person.  
  
Lo: Mom! I don't want to talk about this!  
  
Em: Lorelai, you've been saying that for your entire life, and look where it's landed you; unable to discuss a potential man of your future, because your too scared that I won't understand. Well, here I am. Offering an ear and an open mind. Are you really going to pass up the oppurtuinty?  
  
Lo: (Looks slightly startled.) I guess not.  
  
Em: Ok. Good, shoot.  
  
Lo: (Grins devilishly.) Literally?  
  
Em: Don't be foolish. Just tell me.  
  
Lo: Ok. Well, I know that he likes me; time has made that painfully obvious. I'm just not sure how I feel, and if I feel the same way how to return those feelings.  
  
Em: Ah, life's most frightening question. What is love?  
  
Lo: Yeah, what is love by the way?  
  
Em: I know what it is. I suppose it's for some to ponder and others to find out.  
  
Lo: Well then, this shouldn't be so hard. I don't think I love him. Christ, I haven't even drunken enough martinis for the liking him part yet. I mean, I've been in love before, so I know what it feels like.  
  
Em: Like you're floating on cloud nine.  
  
Lo: Like your hearts a time- bomb, just a waitin' to explode.  
  
Em: Like you'd give up everything just to be by their side.  
  
Lo: Like you've got major indigestion.  
  
(Lorelai and Emily look at each other and smile. They sit in silence for a moment.)  
  
Lo: Wow, Did we- did we just share a mother daughter moment?  
  
Em: Our first.  
  
Lo: Ha, something inside of me's laughing it's ass off!  
  
Em: Thank you for that information. But, now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going.  
  
(Emily gets up and heads to the door. Lorelai follows.)  
  
Em: See you Friday Lorelai.  
  
Lo: Bye mum. (Opens the door for her. Emily exits.)  
  
Lo: By the way. (Smiles.) Nice coat!  
  
(Emily turns around with a slight grin, and waves before continuing on her way. Lorelai shuts the door and leans against it with a sigh.) 


	7. With or without you

Authour's note: Hey guys! Thanks for the really nice reviews! This is going to be my last chapter, because I'm not going to have any time to update once school starts up. I might right a sequel though! Hehe, it's a bit fluffy, but I hope you like it!  
  
***** (Lorleai is once again standing outside of Luke's. It's 8:58, two minutes before he closes, and he's wiping the counter inside. Lorelai is holding a coffee mug, but this time is fully dressed. After a moment, Luke comes over, unlocks the door and lets her in. Lorelai enters and notices that the radio's on, playing commercials.)  
  
Lo: Hey.  
  
Lu: (Quietly.) Hey.  
  
Lo: This is becoming quite the little rendezvous setting, huh?  
  
(Luke nods, as she places her mug on the counter. Luke hesitates in pouring.)  
  
Lo: Do I even have to ask?  
  
Lu: Nope.  
  
(He pulls out a decaf container and places it on the counter beside her mug.)  
  
Lo: Haha. Very funny.  
  
(Luke shrugs and pulls out the regular container.)  
  
Lu: Your funeral.  
  
Lo: You can be the person who gives the speech. Talk about how you warned me and warned me, but not even your rugged good looks could win over the determined Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
(Luke blushes as he reaches for a pot that he already had made, and pours Lorelai's coffee. Then, he hands her the pot and the mug, and comes around the counter. He sits down on the stool beside her.)  
  
Lu: (Quietly.) Why are you here?  
  
Lo: For the rich coffee and charming men?  
  
Lu: Be serious for once.  
  
Lo: I didn't know that I wasn't.  
  
(Lorelai glances up and finds herself captivated by his gaze. Suddenly, U2's "With or Without You" starts to play.)  
  
See the stone set in your eyes  
  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you  
  
With or without you  
With or without you  
  
(Lost in the moment, Luke reaches out and gently runs his finger down her cheek, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She shivers as their eyes lock.)  
  
Through the storm, we reach the shore  
  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you  
  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live with or without you  
  
(Luke goes to speak, but Lorelai places her finger against his lips, a twinkle in her eye.)  
  
And you give yourself away  
  
And you give yourself away  
And you give and you give  
And you give yourself away  
  
Lu: (Choked.) Lorelai. Lo: Luke, do you know what the answer to the world's most frightening question is? Lu: No. Lo: Then don't speak.  
  
My hands are tied my body bruised  
  
She got me with nothing to win  
And nothing left to lose  
  
(Lorelai smiles at him as she slowly stands up and heads towards the door. Luke stands up too, and follows her.)  
  
And you give yourself away  
  
And you give yourself away  
And you give and you give  
And you give yourself away  
  
(She wraps her arms around his neck, as he stands paralyzed. Gaining confidence, he puts his arms gently around her waist, as she pulls him in to share their first kiss. It's sweet and passionate. Lorelai pulls away and grins knowingly at him.)  
  
With or without you  
  
With or without you  
I can't live with or without you  
  
(Luke watches as with a small backwards glance and a wink, Lorelai exits the diner, a slight hop in her step. He follows her progress, a smile dancing on his lips, as she continues down the street and towards her home. With a sigh, but unable to wipe the grin off his face, he turns the sign to closed and shuts the diner door.)  
  
With or without you  
  
With or without you  
I can't live with or without you. 


End file.
